My Difference
by feigningclemency
Summary: Ryou thinks it's about time he's told his friends how he feels about everything. And what better way is there to do this than through a newly bought computer? Composing an email about his thoughts should be easy when he's got a freaky yami for inspiration


Wahoo! Okay, it's now my second fic! Anyway, sorry if this one isn't very good. I wrote this thing a long time ago and I wanted to post just ONE MORE FIC before school started again. So, yeah. Go ahead and read on! Flames are okay, just as long as it's reasonable constructive crtiticism and blah.

Disclaimer: Don't own, never will own.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My Difference  
By: xxOne Winged Thiefxx

_He smiled, his fingers flying across the keyboard as letters appeared on the screen. He had finally bought his very own computer, and he was taking it on a test run by sending his friends an e-mail. _

"_Ryou, what are you doing up there!" a voice screamed from downstairs._

"_Nothing, yami!" Ryou said, dismissing Bakura's curiosity. And with the last few words typed on to the screen, he pressed the send button._

"_Ryou!" Bakura screamed, clearly pissed off. "It's already dinner time! Stop playing with the computer and get me a steak!" _

"_Coming, yami!" And with one last glance at the screen, he shut the computer down. _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

I am who I am, and I am bored to hell.

Are you bored to hell?

Read this if you are bored to hell.

Or e-mail me if you want.

Which ever you prefer the most.

Are you still bored?

Ever felt like a freak because you had something others normally didn't?

Ever felt like you would give anything just to be like everyone else?

Ever felt like your difference was a good thing even if others thought you were a freak?

Ever felt like you had no idea how to feel and end up wasting other people's time by sending them useless and stupid e-mails?

Ever felt like no one loved you because of one small mistake?

Ever felt like you were alone because you feel like you can't trust anyone?

Ever felt like you enjoy the feeling of being alone and unwanted for some unknown reason no one understands, not even you?

Ever felt depressed for no reason at all?

Ever felt like Ying and Yang?

Ever felt like you were another person and started acting like you weren't your usual self?

Ever felt like you were two persons trapped in the same body?

Are you moody?

Do you feel moody?

Ever felt like this isn't the way you were meant to act?

Ever felt like an outcast, but at the same time, felt like you were a part of something better in your life?

Why is it that people are so scared of falling asleep due to nightmares when they know that their worst fears happen during the day?

Ever felt like you felt things differently than other people do?

Ever felt like you could understand someone better than other people do?

Ever felt like you could see things other people normally couldn't see but no one believed you?

Ever felt different?

Sometimes I feel like different is a good thing.

Sometimes I don't.

Different is unique. Different is interesting.

Sometimes I hate my difference, but that's what makes me... me...

I am proud of myself for acting like myself...

I am proud of myself for having a difference...

I am who I am, and I am bored to hell.

Are you bored to hell?

I know I am...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"'Ey, Ryou?" Bakura asked as he munched on his steak. "What were you doing on the computer, anyway?"_

_Ryou gave his yami his usual innocent smile. "Oh, nothing, yami."_

_Bakura threw Ryou a puzzled look and gave a sigh. "Sometimes you can be so different…"_

_"… True… But I know you love me for it."_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Waaaaaah... I'm not exactly very proud of this! I just wanted to post something. ;; So, uh... Review?


End file.
